the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Theodore Tugboat visits Jurassic Park III
Theodore Tugboat visits Jurassic Park III is the eight upcoming Theodore Tugboat crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Theodore Tugboat visits The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Main summary Theodore, the tugboats, and their friends reunite with Alan Grant, which they and the former get kidnapped by a divorced couple to head back to Isla Sorna to find their lost son who has been gone for eight weeks. Now they must all work together to find they're son and get off the island alive. Plot Ben Hildebrand and Eric Kirby go parasailing over the waters near Isla Sorna. The boat's crew disappears, prompting Ben to detach the line before the boat crashes. He and Eric drift towards the island. Eight weeks later, paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant has made a new discovery about the intelligence of Velociraptors, but struggles to secure funding for his research. Grant discusses his discovery of a resonating larynx on fossilized raptor remains with his longtime colleague Ellie. This, and his experience at Jurassic Park, leads him to believe that the original Velociraptors''were socially sophisticated. He hypothesizes that if they had not gone extinct and continued to evolve, their descendants—rather than humans—would have become Earth's dominant species. His assistant Billy Brennan uses a 3D printer to replicate the ''Velociraptor larynx. Paul and Amanda Kirby, posing as a wealthy couple, offer funding for Grant's research if he will give them an aerial tour of Isla Sorna. Grant reluctantly agrees and flies there with Paul, Amanda, Billy, and the Kirbys' mercenary associates Udesky, Cooper, and their pilot Nash. During the flight, Grant learns that the Kirbys plan to land on the island; he protests but Cooper knocks him unconscious. Grant awakens to discover that they have landed. A Spinosaurus approaches the group, who board the plane to escape, leaving Cooper behind as he tries to reach the plane. The Spinosaurus emerges on the runway and devours Cooper. In avoiding the Spinosaurus, the plane crashes into the forest. The Spinosaurus destroys the plane and kills Nash, having possession of Paul's satellite phone. Fleeing, the survivors briefly lose the Spinosaurus but encounter a Tyrannosaurus rex. The Spinosaurus returns but the group escapes while the two dinosaurs engage in a battle. The Spinosaurus kills the T. rex by snapping its neck. Grant learns that the Kirbys are a middle-class, divorced couple who are looking for their son Eric, and Amanda's boyfriend, Ben, who is missing on the island. The group finds the parasail attached to Ben's corpse. They take the parasail and then encounter raptor nests, and find an abandoned InGen compound. A raptor chases them and summons the rest of its pack. The humans flee into a herd of Corythosaurus and Parasaurolophus, causing a stampede, and separating Grant and Udesky from the others. Raptors attack Udesky in an attempt to lure the others out of a tree. The raptors almost capture Amanda when she tries to descend to help Udesky. The raptors' trap fails and they kill Udesky before departing. Elsewhere, Grant watches the raptors communicating and suspects that they are searching for something. They ambush him but he is rescued by Eric, who survives in an overturned supply truck. The next day, Grant and Eric are reunited with Billy and the Kirbys. The group is then chased by the Spinosaurus, but manage to lock it out by entering an abandoned observatory. Grant discovers that Billy has taken two raptor eggs to use for funding, which provoked the raptor attacks. Grant decides to keep the eggs to ensure the group's survival. The group unknowingly enters a large aviary used to house Pteranodons, which attack the group and fly away with Eric. Billy rescues Eric using Ben's parasail, but is then attacked and seemingly killed by the Pteranodons. The rest of the group escapes the aviary, unknowingly leaving the door unlocked. They find a boat and make their way down a river. That night, the group retrieves the ringing satellite phone from the feces of the Spinosaurus. Grant contacts Ellie and tells her where they are but the Spinosaurus attacks the boat. Grant ignites the boat's fuel, causing the Spinosaurus to flee. The next morning, the group makes its way towards the coast but are surrounded by the raptors. They surrender the eggs to the raptors while Grant uses the replica raptor larynx to confuse the pack, which runs off with the eggs. The group reach the coast and reveal that Ellie had called in the Marine Corps and the Navy to rescue them. They discover that Billy, while seriously injured, is still alive, and has also been rescued. As they leave the island, they see the Pteranodons fly by. Trivia *Belldandy, Keiichi Morisato, Skuld, Urd, Shobu Kirifuda, Rekuta Kadoko, Sayuki Manaka, and Mimi Tasogare guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Ed, Edd, n Eddy visit Jurassic World. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Universal Pictures Crossovers Category:Dinosaur crossovers Category:Spin-off's Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films with a dark tone Category:Films dedicated to Michael Jeter Category:Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Series